Highland Rose COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 1**

"I wish you were coming to the Burrow." Ron said as he, Harry, Ginny and Hermione stood on Platform 9 ¾.

"I know, but this will be the first summer in a while that my parents and I will get to spend as a family." Hermione replied.

"You'll have to write and tell us about your trip." Ginny smiled.

"I will." Hermione agreed.

"Well, there's the Weasleys. See you in September." Harry said as he hugged Hermione.

Hermione returned the hug, as well as hugged Ron and Ginny. She turned and headed through the barrier. Waiting on the other side were her parents, Gwen and Drustan Granger.

"Hello honey." Drustan greeted as he tightly hugged Hermione.

"Hi daddy." Hermione said.

"Let's get home and get you packed. Our plane leaves tomorrow afternoon." Gwen replied with a smile.

Hermione nodded and followed her parents toward the exit. Fifteen minutes later, the Grangers were in their car heading home. As they drove through London, Hermione stared out her window, daydreaming about her summer with her parents in the Scottish Highlands.

Meanwhile, in a secluded location, Lord Voldemort was planning his next move. With him were his most trusted Death Eaters. The five Death Eaters stood before Voldemort's throne.

"Next month, my plan will go into action. Lucius, Bellatrix, McNair, and Dolohov, you four will go to the castle. Severus, you will go to that fool Dumbledore and mislead him." Voldemort instructed.

"My lord, why is this castle so important?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Granger castle is a strong hold of Druid magic. I can't control the powers within as long as that mudblood and her family live." Voldemort hissed.

"My lord, shouldn't Severus be joining us? After all, he's better at defensive magic than Dolohov." McNair asked.

"I need Severus here in case the Grangers fight back, and you are forced to retreat. If that happens, I will send Severus in alone. After all, the mudblood trusts him because he's a teacher." Voldemort answered.

Severus remained silent. A few minutes later they were released. Severus spun on his heel and left the room. He needed to get back to Hogwarts and tell Albus immediately. He reached the apparation point and was gone.

He reappeared just outside the gates of Hogwarts. He pushed open the gates and hurried to Albus's office. Ten minutes later he was pacing the office as he told Albus and Minerva about Voldemort's plan.

"Why Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione is no ordinary witch. She comes from a long line of powerful Druids. Their secrets are hidden within the walls of Granger castle." Albus answered.

"So what do we do?" Severus questioned.

"We will go and protect her and her family. I will have Remus, Sirius, and Kingsley join you, myself, Minerva and Tonks. We can not allow Voldemort to get his hands on the Druid magic of the Granger line." Albus answered firmly.

Severus nodded, turned around, and exited the office. He made his way down to the dungeons and his personal chambers. _'Now I have to spend the first month of __**MY**__ summer babysitting the bloody know-it-all.' _he thought frustrated as he entered his study. "Just fucking perfect." He grumbled.

He walked over to his liquor cabinet, grabbed a crystal tumbler, and a bottle of Fire Whiskey, and collapsed for his favorite chair. Pouring himself a glass he stared into the fireplace.

Back at the Granger home, Hermione had just finished packing. She was excited. It had been nearly six years since her and her parents had visited Scotland.

"You finished packing?" Drustan asked as he entered her room.

"Yes sir. Will Uncle Dageus be there?"

"Yes. He's looking foreword to seeing you. He said he got you a new horse. A black Andalusian." Drustan replied.

"I can't wait." She said.

"So, how was the school year honey?" He questioned as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well, about as normal as you can get. I mean come on dad, my best friends are Harry and Ron." She giggled.

"I get what you're saying. You three remind me of myself, Dageus, and our best friend Circien. We were always getting into some new scrape every other week." He chuckled.

"I wish I could have met Circien." She said.

"Me too. Oh well, come on, dinner's ready downstairs." He said with a sad smile.

The two exited the room and headed downstairs for dinner. Unaware of the danger that they would soon face. That night the Grangers laughed about old times at the castle and looking foreword to a few months away from the war against Voldemort.

"How is the Order fairing against Voldemort?" Drustan questioned.

"I think both sides are about even." Hermione answered.

"Drustan, why don't you and Dageus help the Order?" Gwen asked.

"It's not our fight lass. Believe me, Dageus and I want to, but unless Voldemort openly attacks our family, we can't get involved." He responded sadly.

"But he's attacked our daughter!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Not directly." He sighed.

"Daddy's right. All his attacks have been directed at Harry or the Order. I just happen to be at the wrong place and get caught in the middle of it." Hermione said.

Gwen just shook her head and finished her meal. Ever since Voldemort had fully returned, it was the same argument. Why Drustan and his twin brother, Dageus didn't use their Druid magic to help fight. After dinner, the family retreated to the living room. They had just started a movie, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Hermione said.

She got to her feet and headed for the front door. When she opened it, she got a bit of a shock. Standing on her front porch were Albus, Minerva, and Severus.

"Professors, what are you doing here?" She asked in confusion.

"Good evening Hermione. We need to speak with you and your parents. It's quite important." Albus answered.

Hermione stepped aside and let them inside. She led her professors into the living room. Gwen and Drustan greeted them.

"Hermione, come with me into the kitchen." Gwen said.

The two women hurried into the kitchen. Hermione began making the tea while Gwen began getting out some biscuits and such. Ten minutes later they returned to the living room.

"Now, what brings you three to our home Albus?" Drustan asked.

"Severus has found out some disturbing news. Next month Voldemort plans on attacking you and your family at Granger castle. He's after the Druid secrets within those walls." Albus explained.

"What do you wish us to do? I will not cancel our trip. This is the first time in years we've been able to be there at the same times as my brother Dageus." Drustan demanded.

"I assumed you would still want to go, so I've come up with a plan. Myself, Minerva, Severus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks will join you. With your permission of course. We can help protect you and your family. As well as the Granger line." Albus answered.

"That would be fine." Gwen said.

"Wait, won't your cover be blown Professor Snape?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Professor Snape will be hidden in the shadows during the fighting. I won't let anything happen to him or your family Hermione." Albus assured her.

"We will be flying to Scotland tomorrow afternoon. If you know where the castle is, you can meet us there. We should be arriving at the castle at around four in the afternoon." Drustan said.

"Very well. We shall see you tomorrow. Sorry if this is an inconvenience to you." Albus replied.

"It's no inconvenience. We appreciate you helping us. You are most welcome at Granger castle." Gwen insisted.

Drustan escorted the three professors to the door. A few moments later, he returned and stared at his wife and daughter.

"Take all your weapons. I will use Druidry to conceal them. Hermione, keep your wand on or near you at all times." He instructed.

Gwen and Hermione nodded and they all headed upstairs to gather their weapons and hide them in their luggage. As Hermione laid in bed, one thought ran through her mind.

'_This will be on interesting vacation.' _

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sighed blissfully as her nostrils were filled with the sweet air of her beloved Highlands. She smiled as she saw the tourists pointing and talking about the shops and landmarks that she adored so much.

"Welcome home Hermione." Dageus said with a smile.

"Thanks. I've missed the Highlands…oh…and you too Uncle Dageus." Hermione replied.

Dageus just laughed. An hour later they pulled into the driveway of Granger castle. Hermione's smile broadened as she caught sight of the magnificent white stone walls. When the car came to a stop at the main doors, Hermione jumped out of the front seat.

The castle was as beautiful as ever. She missed visiting this castle. After a few moment, she gathered her things and entered the castle. Once in her room, she used magic to unpack her things, then hurried back out onto the grounds.

'_It's so peaceful here.' _ She thought as she let out a happy sigh.

"Hello milady." the stable hand greeted.

"Hello Steven. Is the horse Uncle Dageus got me saddled?" She asked.

"I will have him saddled in a few moments." He answered.

She followed him into the stable as he headed for the far stall. Steven led out a beautiful onyx black Andalusian. Hermione gasped at the magnificent animal.

"He's beautiful." She gasped.

"Aye, that he is. He's also very gentle. Your uncle had me take him onto the trails around the lochs." Steven said.

Hermione began fidgeting excitedly as her horse was brushed, saddled, and led to her. She beamed happily as she took the rains. She quickly climbed into the saddle, smiled down at Steven, and led the horse out of the stables and straight toward the loch.

Severus could only stare as he caught sight of the vision riding toward them. He and the other Order members had just arrived at Granger castle. They were met by Drustan, Gwen, and Dageus As introductions were being made, he looked around and caught site of the chestnut haired beauty on the black horse.

"Ah, there's Hermione now." Drustan chuckled.

'_That's Miss Granger?' _ Severus thought in shock. As Severus watched the young woman approach, he tried with every fiber of his being to keep his face neutral. Trying not to display the shock on his face in any form or fashion.

Hermione rode up and stopped the horse. She smiled and nodded to her professors, Sirius, Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks. Gracefully she slid from the saddle to the ground and walked up to her father.

"How do you like him?" Dageus asked as he nodded toward the animal.

"He's amazing. I have named him Ares… Ah, I see our protectors have arrived." Hermione answered.

"Hermione…" Gwen scolded with a stern look and her hands on her hips.

"Hello to you too Hermione." Sirius laughed.

"Well, I need to get Ares back to the stables." Hermione replied.

"Meet us in the study when you're done." Drustan instructed.

Hermione nodded and walked away. Severus stared after her for a few moments, before he turned and followed the others into the enormous castle. His own Druid blood humming as it felt the pull of Hermione's druid blood.

'_Why do I react so to her? Is it merely one powerful Druid line calling to another? But I only feel it around Miss Granger. Perhaps I should ask her father and uncle about it.' _ Severus thought as he entered the study.

The room was large and could easily fit a hundred people comfortably. There was a row of windows facing over the grounds. The walls were covered in paintings and tapestries, and floor to ceiling bookcases, filled to the brim with books.

A large white marbled fireplace was built into the far left wall. A Tiffany style lamp sat on the large oak desk and a crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling. A few moments later, Hermione entered the room and sat in one of the many arm chairs.

"Now that we're all here, let's go over your plan to protect my brother and his family." Dageus insisted.

"Perhaps, it would be best if we not discuss this in front of Miss Granger." Kingsley said.

"Excuse me, but you are in our home. I know that Voldemort is after my family's secrets. In fact, I know more about why he's after them than you do. If you can't accept me being here, then you can leave." Hermione shot back, a fire of anger flashing in her honey amber eyes.

"That was uncalled for Hermione." Gwen said sternly.

"No it wasn't. If everyone here is going to treat me like a defenseless baby, then so be it. I'll just leave so you can all plan my protection without me." Hermione growled as she got to her feet and began to leave.

"Wait. Miss Granger is right. After all the things she has seen and done, we can't deny her bravery, maturity, or her intelligence. We could also use her insight into this little problem. This is her family." Severus injected.

Everyone froze and just stared at Severus. Once she got over her surprise at him defending her, Hermione walked back to her chair and sat down once more.

"Now that that's settled, let's get down to business. Dageus has set up Druid wards over the castle and grounds. This evening after dinner, I will add my own." Drustan said as he cleared his throat.

"Myself, Minerva and Severus will add our own wards as well. Of course these wards will only delay their entry into the castle." Albus added.

"Drustan told Hermione and I to pack our weapons, which we've done. If they are foolish enough to set foot inside the castle walls, it's their funeral." Gwen added.

"What if all the magic, Druid and wizarding, aren't enough? Voldemort has made it clear he wants the last of the Grangers dead." Remus said worriedly.

Everyone remained quiet. Finally, Hermione got to her feet and walked over to one of the large windows. She stared out at the loch for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"I've been thinking about that as well. On the plane and the drive here, I came up with one possibility. Of course, I will need mother's help." Hermione replied as she turned and stared meaningfully at her mother.

"No! Absolutely not!" Gwen yelled.

"Gwen, lass, we may not have a choice. At least if the worst should happen, Hermione knows what to do." Drustan said calmly as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Dad's right mum. If anything happens to you, Dad, or Uncle Dageus, that leaves me to carry on the legacy." Hermione added.

Gwen just sighed and nodded. Everyone else looked completely confused.

"Are we missing something here?" Sirius questioned.

"Let's hope you never find out what we're referring to Sirius." Hermione answered sadly.

Their plans continued. Everyone was quite surprised at some of Hermione's ideas. Surprised because of how effective they were. Once the meeting was over, Hermione quickly exited the study.

"Severus, meet with Minerva and I tonight at midnight. That is when we will cast our own spells to help protect the castle." Albus instructed.

Severus nodded, turned on his heel, and walked out of the study. Dageus and Drustan shared a knowing glance as they smiled softly, both knowing there was some connection between Hermione and Severus.

Out on the grounds, Severus quickly spotted Hermione. She was sitting on a large boulder at the loch's edge. He smiled slightly as he caught sight of the cigarette she held in between her fingers. He quietly approached her.

"Did you need something Professor?" She asked as he neared her.

"I just wanted to talk. May I join you?" He answered.

She nodded and scooted over so he could sit down beside her. As he lit a cigarette of his own, she tried to ignore her raging blood and calm her racing heart.

'_What is this feeling? My blood feels like it's on fire. I've always felt this around him. It can't be the call of one Druid blood to another. It's got to be something more than that.' _ she thought.

"I was quite impressed with your plans milady." He said.

"Thank you. Milord." She replied.

"So you know I'm a Druid." He stated.

"Yes. I've known from the first time I saw you at Hogwarts. I also know that you are the last of the McLeod. I gather Voldemort doesn't know your little secret, otherwise you would be dead by now." She added.

"How did you…" He started.

"I did my research. After I felt your blood call to mine, I had Dad send me a book that lists all the Druid lines that still exist. Your mother was named Heather wasn't she?" She explained.

"Yes. I didn't even know anyone but Albus, knew about me." He said quietly.

"Just be glad Voldemort hasn't discovered you." She replied.

The two sat there and finished their cigarettes in silence. Both trying to figure out what they felt whenever they were near one another. Severus stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. Electricity shot through them both when his fingers wrapped around her hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"By Amergin. Tell me you felt that." She said in surprise.

"I did. What the bloody hell was it though?" He asked.

"I…I gotta go." She answered.

He watched in confusion as she turned and ran back into the castle. He stared down at the hand that had only seconds earlier held hers.

"Who are you Hermione Granger?" he whispered as a Highland breeze swept across the loch.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 3**

For the first few days, Hermione did her best to stay away from Severus. When he had held her hand that day at the loch, she had been thrown off balance. She sat on the same boulder staring across the smooth, glassy surface smoking a cigarette.

"Those things are bad for you, you know," Gwen smirked as she sat beside her daughter.

"Very funny mum," Hermione shot back.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"There's nothing wrong," Hermione replied evenly.

"Hermione, you're my daughter, my own flesh and blood. I know when something is bothering you," Gwen said.

"Well, how did you know that there was something between you and dad?" Hermione questioned.

"I first suspected something when I felt my blood calling to his. Of course, all Druid's blood calls to each other anyway. With your father it was different. It felt as if my blood was on fire. It still feels that way," Gwen explained.

Hermione got to her feet and walked to the loch's edge. She watched as the gentle breeze caused the water to ripple gently. She let out a weary sigh as her suspicions about her and Severus were confirmed.

"Why do you ask about your father and I?" Gwen questioned with a knowing smile.

"I was just curious. After all, someday I'll find a man to share my little secret with. I just wanted to know what to expect when it happens," Hermione answered.

"If you say so dear. Well, dinner is ready." Gwen said with a smile.

Hermione crushed out her cigarette and followed her mother back into the castle. She entered the Great hall and sat down next her uncle. A few moments later the Order members entered. Severus immediately took the seat on Hermione's other side.

"You and I need to talk milady," He said, loud enough for her ears only.

"There's nothing to talk about," She replied.

"Yes there is. Meet me at the loch at nine tonight…please," He requested with an urgency coming from him that he didn't know existed in his repertoire of emotions.

Hermione sighed and nodded. During this exchange Drustan and Dageus shared a look. Both men knew something was about to happen between Hermione and Severus. Something that may very well change the course of the war.

That night, Hermione sat at the loch's edge waiting for Severus. Her blood had been boiling all day and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Confusion added to her misery as she tried to understand two things: why her body felt like it was going to explode and why the hell these feelings were revolving around her Potions professor.

"Hello Miss Granger." Severus greeted.

"Hello Professor Snape." She replied as she turned and faced him.

"Thank you for meeting with me. I don't know if you've felt it, but ever since you began at Hogwarts, my blood has called to yours. As if I'm drawn to you and only you. It's more than one Druid calling to another," He explained.

"Yeah, I've felt it too. So what? What do you want me to do about it?" She asked, trying to control the surge of heat coursing through her veins.

"I was considering going to your father and uncle, thinking they might have an explanation. There is some kind of connection between you and I. We need to figure out what it is; especially now that Voldemort is targeting your family." He answered.

Hermione just looked up at him. Her honey amber eyes locked with his onyx black ones.

"If you want to go to Dad and Uncle Dageus, what's stopping you? Why are you talking to me instead?" She questioned.

"I'm not going to insult your intelligence. You're brilliant, maybe even more so than I in the ways of Druid magic. I thought perhaps you had a theory or explanation for what this is between us?" He replied.

Hermione just turned around and faced the water. She couldn't even face him. Her entire body was on fire from being so close to him. She now knew what was going on between them. They were soul-mates. That terrified her.

Severus walked over to her and stood mere inches behind her. He had done some reading in the Granger library and had come to his own conclusions about what was between them. Her reactions confirmed it. She was fighting the fact that they were meant to be.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked.

"You know me better than that. I'm not afraid of anything." She responded wanting to turn to him but fighting it knowing what the proximity was doing to her body.

Severus gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her tremble slightly at his touch. He smiled slightly as he leaned foreword to whisper in her ear. "If you're not afraid of me, why aren't you facing me?"

Hermione slowly turned. Their eyes immediately locked. She saw what she felt being reflected back at her. Lust, desire, need, and possibly love? She sighed as his hands slid down her arms and pulled her body flush against his.

"By Merlin. Do you feel it?" He gasped as their bodies touched.

"Yes…" She whispered.

Severus lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Their bodies exploded. The kiss was meant to be slow and tender, but once their lips touched, it turned heated and passionate. His arms turned to steel bands as he held her tightly against him.

Her fingers were instantly tangled in his raven locks. She moaned when she felt him grab her ass and lift her off the ground. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He walked over to a nearby tree and pressed her back against the bark. His hardening cock coming in contact with the V between her thighs. Both groaned at the intimate contact.

"Oh god..." She moaned as he trailed his lips down her throat.

"Mmm. You feel so good Hermione." He sighed as he gently rocked his lower body against her.

"Severus." She whispered.

His hands moved gently to cup her clothed breasts. They filled his hands perfectly. He could only imagine what they would look and feel like unclothed.

"Severus…ohhh…stop." She gasped as he rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Severus continued to kiss her neck and play with her breasts and nipples. Gently thrusting against her as he did.

"Stop. Severus please stop." She said firmly as she pushed against his shoulders.

He looked into her eyes. He saw the emotions that were there running rampant. Desire, embarrassment, hunger, and fear.

"What's wrong? Don't you want this?" He asked.

"Severus, I…I can't do this. Let me go." She answered.

Slowly he released her. He watched as she turned and ran back to the castle. His chuckle echoed in the cool night air as he too headed back to the castle. "You can't hide from this forever Hermione."

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 4**

A week after the incident with Severus at the loch, Dageus, Drustan, and Gwen announced they were going to make a week long trip to Edinburgh. Staying behind to guard Hermione would be Remus, Sirius, and of course Severus.

Hermione sat at her bedroom window staring down at the grounds. She watched as her Uncle and father were standing in front of the fountain talking with Severus. Now that she knew he was her soul-mate, she was suddenly nervous around him. She was scared to death, plain and simple.

'_How can I face him now? What am I going to do?' _She thought as she watched the three men re-enter the house.

Hermione spun on her heel and fled the room. She quietly snuck through the house and entered one of the lesser known libraries. She knew no one would be looking for her right now, so she decided to take in some peace and quiet.

Severus made his way through the beautiful castle. He had noticed that Hermione had been avoiding him for the past few days, except at dinner, when she was forced to be there by her parents. He knew she was scared.

'_I wish she would just give me a chance. I know I seem like a heartless bastard, but that's not who I really am.' _He thought as he turned down a hallway he hadn't explored yet.

He spotted a set of double doors at the end of the hall. Quietly, he entered the room and saw it was a smaller library. Though smaller, it was no less as extravagant as the main one. He looked around. An devilish smile began to form on his lips as he made his way toward a corner.

Hermione was quietly enjoying her book. She nearly jumped a foot into the air when a voice whispered into her ear.

"Hello Gaidhealtachd ros." Severus whispered.

Hermione jumped to her feet and spun around. There stood the man who had her so bewildered; wearing a smirk as he watched her recover from his entrance into the library. As she attempted to calm her racing heart and she glared at him. Finally she spoke.

"Wha…What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I was looking for a quiet place to think. I wasn't expecting to come across your hiding place." He answered with a chuckle.

"Ohhh. I wasn't hiding." She stated as firmly as she could to cover the lie she was trying to pass knowing that he wouldn't believe it for one second.

"Sure you weren't…." He replied rolling his eyes. "then why is it I only see you at dinner, and that's only because your parents make you?" He asked with a smirk on his face that made Hermione want to slap him.

Hermione growled in the back of her throat. She turned and walked toward one of the windows. Severus sat down in one of the chairs and just watched her. He found her behavior quite funny.

"Fine! You want the truth! I was hiding from you! You confuse me! No…you don't just confuse me…you have me scared to death. I'm scared because you and I are soul mates. You wanted the truth and there it is! I'm scared to death to accept the fact that you and I are soul-mates! There! Now you know the truth!" Hermione screamed at him as she spun to face him.

Severus just sat there for a moment. He then got to his feet and began walking toward her. For the first time in nearly a week, Hermione didn't run away. She stood her ground and stared into his midnight eyes.

"So, you're not running this time?" He teased.

"No." She said defiantly.

"Good." He said.

Before she could react, Severus grabbed her and pulled her flush against his body. She let out a gasp as his lips captured hers in a fierce kiss. She hesitated for only a moment before eagerly matching his kiss. 

Severus let out a low growl as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He slid his tongue into her mouth and immediately began dueling with hers for supremacy. Hermione's fingers were tangled in his raven locks. Neither willing to give an inch.

"Severus." She moaned as he began kissing down her neck.

"Mmmm. You taste so sweet my Gaidhealtachd ros." He whispered huskily.

Severus moved them over to the couch. He gently laid her on her back and covered her body with his. She sighed as she felt him resting over her. Feeling his reaction to her in his arms.

"Ohh. Severus, stop. We…oh god…can't do this." She moaned.

"You're right. Once your parents and Uncle leave though, I can't guarantee I'll stop next time." He stated.

"Next time, I won't let you stop." She replied.

They shared a tender kiss and left the library. She retreated to her rooms to dress for dinner and he went to his. Both thinking about the next time they were alone.

T.B.C

Author's Note: Gaidhealtachd ros - Highland rose


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione sat at the breakfast table with her parents and Uncle. Gwen, Drustan, and Dageus all shared a knowing look as they watched Hermione quickly eat her meal. Finally Dageus broke the silence.

"All right lass, what's the rush?" He asked.

"What do you mean Uncle Dageus?" She replied.

"Look, for the past week you've been hiding somewhere around the castle, and now all of a sudden you're eating your breakfast as if you have somewhere you have to be. IS there somewhere you have to be?" Dageus questioned.

Hermione paused; she didn't really want to discuss this topic. She was still trying to figure out her relationship with Severus, she really didn't want her family butting in.

However she was raised in a very open and honest family even though she didn't want to admit to it: beneath it all she knew that they just wanted her to be happy they weren't trying to interfere.

"I…I can't tell you. Not yet anyway." Hermione answered after a moment to figure out her answer.

"Does this have anything to do with Severus honey?" Drustan asked.

Hermione just looked at her father with a surprised look, answering him she simply sighed and nodded her head.

"I figured. We know there is some sort of connection between the two of you. That's why the three of use are leaving for a week. So you two can work out whatever this is." Gwen explained.

"Great, I thought you were Druids, not cupid." Hermione said sarcastically.

"If there is anything at all between you two, just let it come. Don't fight it. Your father and I did for too long." Gwen advised.

"I'll remember that mum." Hermione said.

Gwen nodded. Hermione finished her meal, wished her parents and Uncle a good day, then left the dinning room. She made a pit stop at the kitchens to pick up the picnic basket she had ordered last night, then she headed out to the stables. She found Severus waiting with Ares and another horse named Argo.

"Ready for a tour of the grounds?" Hermione asked hesitantly as she approached.

"Ready and willing." Severus answered with a smile.

They climbed onto the horses and Hermione led him towards the rolling hills of the property surrounding the castle. As they rode away, Remus stepped out from behind the barn wearing a smile.

"Well done Severus. Well done indeed." Remus chuckled to himself as he turned and headed for the loch.

"Where are they?" Sirius grumbled several hours later as everyone was sitting down to dinner.

"I think we should go ahead and start without them." Gwen said with a smile.

"I agree. I saw Hermione and Severus head out on two horses this morning with a picnic basket." Remus agreed.

"You saw what?" Sirius asked astonished at the laid back reactions of the adults around him.

"Ah, Hermione, Severus, there you are. We were just wondering where you two had gotten off to." Dageus said as Hermione and Severus came walking into the dinning room.

"Sorry we're so late. We were out riding and time got away from us." Hermione said.

"That's understandable. Now, that everyone's here, let us eat." Drustan replied as he nodded to the pair.

Hermione and Severus shared a small smile as they sat side-by-side and began eating. Dinner passed without incident. Unless you count the glares that Sirius kept sending toward Severus.

"So, what did you two do all day?" Sirius asked, the hostility evident in his tone.

"I just showed him around the grounds and we talked Sirius. Why?" Hermione answered.

"You two were gone for a long time. Something could have happened to you." Sirius replied.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to Miss Granger, Black. I was brought here to protect her just as you were. I would die before I let anything happen to her." Severus shot back.

"All right you two, knock it off. Sirius, I don't like that you are insinuating that the Professor would let anything happen to me OR that he would do anything to hurt me. Professor, you're acting just as childish as Sirius. Now, can we all finish our meal in peace please?" Hermione stated as she fixed Sirius and Severus with a determined stare.

"Fine." Sirius growled.

"I'm sorry." Severus whispered.

"You're forgiven." Hermione whispered back with a gentle smile.

Dinner continued without incident. After dinner, Severus and Hermione retreated to the library. Sirius on the other hand, stormed out of the castle. Remus quickly followed.

"Sirius, what is it?" Remus asked as he spotted Sirius standing near the fountain in the front courtyard glaring at the library window.

"How can she stand to be around him? He's a complete and utter bastard!" Sirius growled as he pointed to the library window, where he saw Hermione and Severus sit on one of the sofas.

"Perhaps they understand each other. Maybe she sees more to him that the rest of us can't see." Remus suggested.

"She deserves better than him." Sirius grumbled.

"Oh? Don't you think Hermione should choose who she wants to be with?" Remus asked stressing her name to try to get his point across.

Sirius just glared at his friend and stormed back into the castle. Remus sighed. In two days, Dageus, Drustan, and Gwen were leaving and it would be only himself, Sirius, Severus, and Hermione. He just hoped Sirius didn't do anything foolish during that time.

In the library, Severus held Hermione as they laid on the sofa reading. They both had grown very at ease with each other over the hours they had spent together earlier that day. During their ride, the two had just talked. He told her stories of his childhood, his mother and how she wanted him to be a strong Druid. Hermione spoke of her own family and childhood. How she loved being outdoors and picked up the Druid magic very quickly. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and sighed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something my mother said this morning." She answered.

"What did she say?" He questioned.

"She told me that if there was anything between us to not fight it. Apparently she and my dad did when they found out they were soul mates." She replied.

"I didn't know your parents were soul mates." He said in surprise.

"Yeah. I guess it runs in the family." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so." He laughed.

They finished reading their books, got to their feet, turned out the lights, and headed upstairs to their rooms. At Hermione's bedroom door they stopped and faced each other. Severus leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"Sleep well Hermione." He said.

"You too Severus. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast." She replied with a smile.

He took her hand, gently kissed it, then headed off to his own bedroom. Hermione entered her room and got dressed for bed. A bright smile graced her face. As she slept, she dreamt of the day that this war with Voldemort would end and she and Severus could look toward the future and try to build a life for themselves. Together.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 6**

A few days later, Hermione, Severus, Remus, and Sirius stood in front of the castle saying good bye to her parents, Uncle, Albus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Minerva. They were fixing to head off for Dageus's home a few hours away.

"Remember, if anything happens, contact us at once. We will port key right back." Albus said.

"Yes sir." Hermione replied.

"Well, try to enjoy yourself Hermione and try not to worry about anything." Gwen said as she hugged Hermione.

"Yes mum." Hermione chuckled.

"Have fun honey. We'll see you in a week." Drustan added as he too hugged her.

"All right dad." Hermione smiled.

"See you later Hermione." Dageus said.

"Bye." Hermione waved.

The seven adults climbed into the car, waved one last time and drove off down the driveway. Remus and Sirius turned and re-entered the castle. Hermione and Severus turned and faced each other. A smile playing one both of their faces. Hermione took hold of his hand and led him back inside.

"What does she see in him?" Sirius growled as he watched the couple head upstairs.

"Sirius, leave them alone. If Hermione chooses to be with Severus, there is nothing you can do to change her mind." Remus sighed from his chair in the library.

"He's nothing more than a conniving, backstabbing bastard." Sirius hissed.

"Look, I think they belong together, now leave it be. If you try to interfere all your going to do is cause problems and end up pissing her off. For the last time, let it go." Remus stated as his eyes met those of his best friend.

Sirius could tell that Remus was serious. He growled and stormed off. Remus sighed as he heard the front door slam close. He knew his friend was upset and only hoped that Sirius didn't do anything stupid.

Sirius retreated to his room. All he could think about was Hermione being alone with Severus. That thought pissed him off to no end. He wanted to be the one who was currently alone with Hermione.

"That manipulative bastard is up to something. All he's going to do is hurt Hermione. Just like he did Lily. I can't and won't allow that to happen. Hermione belongs with me." Sirius growled as he stood at his window and stared out over the grounds. As he did, his thoughts returned to Lily and what had happened during their sixth year.

_*Flashback*_

_Sirius and Remus were sitting in the Gryffindor common room working on their Potions homework. James had turned in early because he wasn't feeling too good. Just then, Lily came running through the portrait, tears running down her face._

"_Lily? What's wrong?" Remus asked as he jumped to his feet and rushed to her side, Sirius right behind him._

"_It's…it's nothing Remus." Lily said tearfully._

"_It's Snivillus isn't it? I told you he would hurt you Lily. I'll rip his heart out." Sirius growled._

"_No! Sirius, It's not Severus. You leave him alone. I'm sick of you and James picking on him when he hasn't done anything to you. I know he's just as guilty of doing the same thing to you guys, but this has to stop." Lily pleaded._

"_Lily, you're upset, whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be there. Right now, why don't you go upstairs and get some rest." Remus said gently._

_Lily nodded with a soft smile. Remus hugged her and she walked up to her dorm. Once she was gone, Remus faced Sirius._

"_Lily is right. You and James are being childish when it comes to Severus. This needs to stop. At least for Lily." Remus sighed. Sirius watched as his friend gathered his things and headed up to bed as well._

_*End Flashback*_

Sirius's face grew hardened. He knew that in the morning he had to do something. He couldn't allow Severus to hurt Hermione the way he hurt Lily. Even then, Sirius didn't believe Lily when she said that Severus hadn't done anything to her. He knew whatever had upset Lily, it was because of Severus.

"Mmmm. Feels good." Severus sighed as Hermione expertly massaged his back.

"I picked up a few things here and there." Hermione giggled.

Severus sighed as she ran her hands tenderly, yet firmly over his muscles. He hadn't realized how tense he was until she began working on him. Once she started he felt like his back was one large cluster of muscles.

"Wow. What have you been doing to make you so tense?" She asked as she worked on one nasty knot in the middle of his back.

"Nothing. Just…ohhhh…nerves I guess." He hissed.

"About the attack?" She asked.

He nodded. She continued working on him for awhile before all the knots and kinks were worked out. She then leaned down and began to brush soft kisses over his skin. Severus let out soft sighs. He then rolled over. Hermione moved so she was laying on his chest.

"I think you have dishonorable intentions toward me my lady." He said.

"So what if I do my lord?" She asked.

"How's this for an answer?" He replied.

He leaned up and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She threaded her fingers in his hair. He rolled them over so that he was now on top. Her legs wrapped around his waist. With a flick of his wrist, their clothes disappeared. Hermione moaned as she felt his skin against hers and his lips on her neck.

"Severus." She moaned.

"There's no going back now Hermione." He said.

"I don't want you to stop." She replied.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She returned the kiss. Slowly, Severus began kissing down her body. Drawing out little sighs and purrs of pleasure. Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair, encouraging him every step of the way.

"Ohhh. That feels so good Severus." She sighed.

"It's only going to get better." He whispered.

Hermione just moaned as he captured as hardened nipple between his lips. She cried out as he gave it a slight tug, then switched to the other nipple. Massaging her breasts as he did so. Hermione was on cloud nine as he continued his journey down her body.

"Oh god! Severus!" She cried out as he began to lick and suck at her pussy.

"Mmmm." He moaned as he thrust his tongue deep into her, causing her to arch off the bed.

"Yes! Don't stop!" She moaned.

"I don't intend to stop." He said.

Within moments, she was coming into his waiting mouth. He slowly licked her clean and began kissing back up her body. Hermione's heart was racing. Her eyes fluttered open as he paused at her lips.

"That was amazing." She whispered.

"Glad you liked it." He chuckled.

He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. Causing a fresh gush of wetness to flood through her. Severus positioned himself over her, the tip of his cock at her entrance. Their eyes locked. Hermione just nodded. In one thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside her. Hermione only flinched for a second, then felt nothing but pleasure.

"God Hermione." Severus groaned.

"By Dagda you feel good." Hermione moaned.

Slowly, he began thrusting in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She leaned her head up and began to kiss, suck, nip and lick along his neck and shoulders, causing shivers to ripple through him.

"God woman. You're driving me crazy." He whispered.

"Good." She giggled.

He began thrusting harder and faster. Hermione easily matched his pace. Severus rolled them over so that she was now on top. Without missing a beat, Hermione continued to move.

"That's it Hermione. Ohhhhh. So good." He sighed.

"You're so deep Severus. It feels so good." She moaned.

They began moving harder and faster. Both reaching their peak.

"Make me come Severus. Please." She begged.

He rolled them over and began pounding into her. Hermione's cries of ecstasy ringing in his ears.

"Severus! Yes!" She cried as her body locked up around him.

"Hermione! Oh god yes!" He roared as his seed spilled deep into her womb.

They fell to the bed holding each other as they came down from their sexual high. Slowly, he withdrew from her. She waved her hand and the sheets and their bodies were clean. He pulled her against him and held her tight.

"I love you Hermione." He said.

"I love you too Severus." She replied.

He kissed her temple. Slowly the couple drifted off to sleep. Both feeling at peace in each other's arms.

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione awoke to find herself alone in her bed. She slowly stretched and assumed Severus had gone to get something to eat or to get a shower. She stood up, redressed and made her way to her bedroom. Once there, she showered and changed clothes. She had just reached the banister heading downstairs when she heard the shouts.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!"

"FUCK YOU BLACK!"

Hermione groaned and rushed downstairs. She skidded to a stop at the living room doors. There stood Severus, Remus and Sirius. Remus was struggling to hold Sirius back. Both Sirius and Severus had their wands drawn and pointed at each other.

"Sirius, calm down. It's obvious that they care for each other. Let it go." Remus insisted as he held his friend back.

"He doesn't give a damn about her! He's just going to hurt her! Like he did Lily!" Sirius cried as he prepared to send a hex at Severus.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" Severus roared.

Suddenly, Sirius fell to the floor, his legs locked together. The three wizards turned and found Hermione holding her wand, pointing it at Sirius. A few seconds later, she removed the curse.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Hermione demanded as she entered the room. The three men turned and faced her. Severus's face paled as he realized that Hermione had heard Sirius's remark about him and Lily.

"Hermione, Snape is using you. Trust me. He did the same thing to Lily. He used her then threw her away when he was finished." Sirius said, as his breathing slowly became less heavy.

"Sirius, I think you're jealous. Whatever happened between Severus and Lily was between them. Were you there? Do you know what actually happened?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Well, not exactly. I mean…she came in crying…and…and I assumed…" Sirius stuttered.

"That's your problem right there. You assumed. Did it ever occur to you that Lily was crying because she felt she was losing a friend? Were her and Severus ever dating to begin with?" Hermione questioned.

"I…I don't know." Sirius replied.

"There you go. This time your overactive imagination came to the wrong conclusions. I know Severus better than you think I do. He couldn't purposely hurt me any more than I could purposely hurt him. Now, I suggest that you put away your wand and get out of my sight. Otherwise, I will shove my foot so far up your arse, that you'll be tasting my shoe for a month. Is that clear?" Hermione growled.

Sirius's eyes widened and he nodded. He put away his wand and made a hasty retreat. Remus let out a sigh, shook his head, bid Severus and Hermione good afternoon and left as well. Hermione turned and found Severus standing at the window, with his forehead pressed against the glass.

"Severus? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"What Black said. I'm just remembering what happened that night; with Lily." Severus answered sadly.

"Do you want to tell me about it? It might make you feel better." She suggested.

"I've got nothing to loose. You'll have to bear with me; I haven't spoken of this to anyone. I have a feeling Lupin knows, and I think she may have told Potter later after they married, but I don't know." He replied.

Hermione took his arm and led him to the sofa. They sat down and Severus took a deep breath. He looked into Hermione's eyes and began telling his tale.

"It started during our sixth year. Lily became my tutor in Charms. As the year progressed, we became closer. I would like to think she was my friend. She saw the real me that I kept hidden from not just my housemates, but everyone. She knew that I was being petitioned by Voldemort and that my father was forcing me to join them when I turned seventeen.

"I wanted to go to Dumbledore, but my father had me watched everywhere I went, especially at the school. He was furious that my tutor was a muggle born and went to the school demanding it be someone else, someone from Slytherin. Dumbledore refused. He said Lily was the smartest student in Charms the school had. After the Easter holidays of that year, things turned bad."

_*Spring 1977*_

_Lily and Severus sat in the empty Charms classroom. Severus had improved greatly since the beginning of the year and finally had a good grasp on the subject. This would be their last tutorial session together._

"_Severus, is something wrong?" Lily asked as she saw how tense he seemed._

"_It's just my father. Lily, I don't want to do the things he wants me to do." Severus answered with a sigh._

"_Like what?" She asked._

"_He wants…he wants me to join with the Death Eaters this summer. I…I'm not like them. Or my father." Severus hissed as he jumped to his feet._

_Lily stood up and walked over to him. Gently she gathered him into her arms. Slowly Severus wrapped his arms around her as well. With his walls downs, he allowed himself to cry. Lily just held him as he let out his fear, anger, and frustration._

"_Sshh…don't worry Severus. I will always be there for you. No matter what happens." She said as she began crying as well._

"_Lily, please. Don't tell anyone. If my father ever found out that we were friends, let alone what I just told you…I don't even want to think about it." Severus pleaded as his eyes locked with her tear filled emerald green ones._

"_I promise. I won't tell anyone." Lily vowed._

_Severus and Lily continued their work. Once finished they left the classroom. At the main stairwell leading to the dorms Lily did something that shocked him. She leaned up and kissed him. Not a romantic kiss, but a kiss that told him they would always be friends no matter what. She then turned and ran toward Gryffindor Tower. She thought he didn't see it, but he caught the fresh tears filling her eyes. She felt the same thing he did. Come morning, they would be back to where they were before she became his tutor._

_A Slytherin and A Gryffindor. Enemies._

Hermione waited patiently. Severus had fallen silent. She knew this was hard for him. After a few minutes of silence, he faced her again.

"After that night, we pretended that we were glad my tutoring was finished. She probably told Lupin after we graduated. Like I said earlier, I think she may have eventually told Potter, but I don't know for sure." Severus sighed.

"How do you know she told Remus?" Hermione asked.

"He told me once. It was two months after Lily and Potter had been killed. Lupin found me at a pub in Knockturn Alley drunk off my arse. In my drunken state I went on about how useless I was. Throwing myself a good pity party. He told me that Lily didn't believe that so neither should I. That's when he told me he knew about our friendship." He answered.

"You loved her. Didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes. She was my best friend." He answered.

Hermione moved closer and just held him. Severus gratefully returned the hug.

"You are an idiot! You are always shooting your mouth off about things you have no knowledge about!" Remus yelled.

"But…I saw Lily that night! They were spending so much time together!" Sirius cried.

"Severus and Lily never dated! She loved him, but like a brother! She was crying because she and Severus had to go back to pretending they hated each other!" Remus yelled.

Sirius fell silent. He plopped down into a chair and buried his face in his hands. Remus let out a sigh and walked to a window. Sirius looked up and saw his friend resting his head against the cool glass.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Sirius asked.

"She didn't have to tell us everything. I only knew because at the time, I was the only one who would have understood. Severus was forced to take the Dark Mark by his father. That's the main reason Severus and Lily had to pretend to hate each other. If his father ever found out, god only knows what would have happened to Lily and Severus both." Remus sighed.

"You're right. I am and idiot. Now I've probably screwed things up with Hermione." Sirius moaned.

"You're right, but Hermione is a lot like Lily. Oh she'll be pissed off, but she'll get over it. In the mean time, I suggested you tread carefully around her and Severus both. He would likely hex you just for good measure." Remus advised.

"You're right. Hermione probably would too." Sirius added.

Remus chuckled. The two friends left the room a few minutes later and headed out onto the grounds. As they passed the stables, they saw Severus and Hermione riding off toward the trails. As they rode Sirius watched the pair.

'_They really belong together. I just hope that I haven't ruined mine and Hermione's friendship over this. I only want what's best for her.' _ Sirius thought as he hurried to catch up with Remus.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione and Severus grew closer the week her parents and Uncle were gone. Heeding Remus's advice, Sirius spent very little time in Hermione and Severus's company. The morning everyone else was to return, Sirius approached Severus and Hermione as they were lounging in one of the many libraries in the building. As Sirius approached the couple Severus tensed up bringing Hermione out of her book.

"Um, look. I know I'm the last person you two want to see, but please hear me out." Sirius said.

"Make it quick Black." Severus hissed.

"I will. The moral of my pitiful tale is that I'm sorry. Remus set me straight. I realized now that I've misjudged you Snape. I still don't like you," he paused to glare at Severus and then focusing on Hermione. "…but I know that he wouldn't purposely hurt you Hermione. I just want what's best for you, just like I do with Harry. Hermione, please forgive me. I made a big arse of myself and I'm sorry." Sirius apologized.

The two were quiet for a few minutes, then Severus spoke, "Apology accepted Black. You're right about one thing. You don't like me and I don't like you, but for Hermione, I will tolerate you."

"Same here. I don't want to lose your friendship Hermione. Well, I'll leave you be. Oh…Albus flooed and they will be arriving back here a little after eleven." Sirius said and left the room to go explore the grounds.

Hermione and Severus nodded. That gave them three more hours to enjoy to themselves. Severus gave her a wicked smile. She returned the smile, got to her feet, pulled him to his and led him upstairs.

"My Lord, everything is set." Bellatrix said.

"Good." Voldemort replied with an evil smile.

"Where is Severus? I thought he was to be here?" Lucius asked.

"He is at Hogwarts. He will remain there until I need him." Voldemort answered.

Lucius, Bellatrix, Dolohov, and McNair nodded. Voldemort gave them instructions that Hermione was to be brought in alive. Her family, do what they wanted with him. Voldemort wanted to look into Hermione's eyes as she died.

"Now go! Remember, the mudblood is to be unharmed. Killing her will be my pleasure." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes My Lord." The four said.

A second later, they disappeared with a sound like thunder. Voldemort's evil laughter, echoing throughout the room.

That afternoon, everyone gathered in the living room. Dageus told them of their trip to Edinburgh. Albus and Minerva, as well as Tonks and Kingsley enjoyed the trip. Gwen, Drustan, and Dageus noticed how Hermione and Severus seemed closer and a glow seemed to surround the couple.

"So, what happened here?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing much…it was pretty quiet." Hermione answered with a straight face.

"Well, we should consider ourselves lucky for that. I fear, Tom will be making his move against the castle soon." Albus sighed.

"I agree." Severus added.

Albus, Tonks, Minerva, Kingsley, Gwen and Hermione filtered out of the room leaving Drustan, Dageus, and Severus in an uncomfortable silence until Drustan broke the silence "How about we go to the study for a drink?"

Grateful for something to do the trio set out to the master study ("For the better liquor" according to Drustan). A few minutes later after walking the maze of hallways leading to the master study, Drustan, Dageus, and Severus entered the study. Drustan walked over to the bar and poured the three of them a drink. He then walked over to his brother and Severus, sat the drinks on the table, and sat down himself.

"So, what is going on between you and my daughter Druid." Drustan asked.

"I love her Drustan. She and I are soul-mates. Just like you and Gwen are." Severus answered as he met Drustan's stare.

"What makes you good enough for Hermione?" Dageus asked.

"If I have to prove myself to you two, then so be it. That won't change how I feel about her or how she feels about me." Severus challenged.

The twin brothers shared a look then began laughing. Severus looked at them in confusion, which only caused them to start laughing even harder. Finally, Drustan gained control of himself.

"Ohh. Sorry about that Severus. We had this planned from the moment we saw the looks you gave Hermione. We could sense that you two belonged together. We are happy for you." Drustan said with a smile.

"If I could pick someone for Hermione, it would be you. Just so you know, it has nothing to do with you being Druid. Although, that does make things easier." Dageus added.

"Easier?" Severus asked.

"That's not our place to say. When Hermione's ready she will tell you. Just as Gwen did with me." Drustan answered.

Severus nodded. Whatever it was, it wouldn't change his feeling for her. He loved Hermione and would until his dying breath left his body, and even after.

"There it is." Lucius whispered.

"Can you feel that?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes. It's warded with not only Druid magic, but wizarding magic as well." McNair answered.

"We will sneak around and try to find a place that magic isn't as strong. Hopefully we can drop some of the wards and get in before we are detected." Lucius ordered.

The four Death Eaters silently made their way around the castle. Inside, everyone was just sitting down to dinner. Hermione and Severus both glad they had her family's approval at them being together.

"What did you think of Uncle Dageus's home Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"It was lovely. I really enjoyed the pool." She answered with a giggle.

"Yeah, his pool is great. Especially during the summer when the smell of all the flowers are in the air." Hermione added.

"Gee, and here I thought you loved visiting me. Now I know you're just using me." Dageus said.

Everyone began laughing as Dageus huffed and turned his nose up at everyone. Suddenly Drustan sat up ram-rod straight, as did Dageus. Hermione and Gwen shared a look.

"Did you feel that?" Dageus asked.

"Aye, I did." Drustan answered.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"The Death Eaters, they're here. Somehow they broke through your wards, but not ours." Dageus answered.

"Everyone move into positions. Severus, remember, stay in the shadows." Albus instructed.

Severus nodded. Before he headed off with the Order members, he and Hermione shared a loving glance. Neither knowing what would happen next. Both hoping everything would work out.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 9**

Hermione joined her parents, her Uncle, and the Order members in the courtyard. They only had to wait a few moments before Lucius, Bella, Dolohov, and McNair appeared. The four Death Eaters stood glaring at the group before them.

"Leave. Now!" Drustan ordered.

"You can't beat us Druid. We will take your castle and that pretty little daughter of yours. Our Lord will rule the Wizarding world." Lucius snarled.

From the shadows, Severus's blood boiled. He knew what would happen if Voldemort got his hands on Hermione. He would torture her before he killed her. He couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

"This is your last warning." Dageus hissed as he stood beside Drustan.

"Prepare to die." Bella snarled.

The fighting began. Drustan and Dageus used their Druid magic to deflect spell after spell. Hermione and the Order members withdrew their wands and began firing spells and curses of her own. Gwen used her own Druid magic as well. The fighting came to a standstill.

"Back inside!" Drustan yelled.

The Granger family and the Order turned and ran back inside. They had just locked the door when Severus emerged from the shadows.

"What now?" Sirius asked.

"We use our weapons. You eight stay behind us." Gwen answered.

Hermione and Severus shared one last look before he retreated to the shadows behind them. A few moments later, the four Death Eaters burst through the door. When they saw the Granger family standing with weapons, they put away their wands and conjured swords of their own. The fighting continued.

Hermione and Dageus were fighting with Dolohov and McNair, while Drustan and Gwen faced off with Bella and Lucius. Severus was using all of his restraint to keep from jumping out of the shadows to help Hermione.

"Aaaa!" Dolohov screamed as Hermione slashed her sword across his chest.

"See you in hell." Hermione hissed.

A second later, Dolohov's head rolled across the stone floor. She then turned her attention to Dageus and McNair. A second later, Gwen and Drustan's screams were heard. Hermione froze.

"Drustan!" Gwen and Dageus screamed as Bella ran her sword through Drustan.

"Dad!" Hermione screamed as she watched her father fall to the floor.

"Ugh!" Dageus cried out as he grabbed his arm.

Hermione rushed toward McNair. A second later the man fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming beneath him. While Hermione was tending to her Uncle, Severus saw Bella approaching Hermione. Without thinking about his own safety, he jumped out of the shadows.

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus yelled.

The curse went flying toward Bella. At the last second, she dove out of the way. Her dark eyes locked with Severus's.

"Traitor! You'll die next!" Bella yelled.

"Think again." Hermione hissed.

Bella turned and just managed to dodge Hermione's blade. Remus and Sirius moved foreword and jerked Severus back behind them. Severus watched as Hermione expertly wielded her sword against Bella.

"Ugh." Gwen cried as she staggered back from Lucius, glancing at the wound on her stomach.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. What the…" Lucius gasped.

Everyone but Hermione and Bella watched as the gash over Gwen's stomach began to heal immediately. It was then that Severus understood what Drustan and Dageus had meant about Hermione telling him when she was ready. Her mother was one of the last immortal Druids. Hermione and Gwen were the last of the Brodie line.

"You're a Brodie." Lucius growled.

"So what if I am?" Gwen taunted.

"Aaahhh!" Bella screamed as she dropped to the ground.

Hermione rushed to her Uncle to see how bad he was. Gwen and Lucius continued fighting. Hermione helped Dageus to his feet and walked him over to Albus and Minerva. They eased him down and began healing his arm.

"I'm fine. Ow! Hermione, go help your…" Dageus started.

"Ooohhh! Aahh…." Gwen started to scream.

Hermione spun around just as Lucius's sword finished slicing off Gwen's head. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"**NOOOOO!" **Hermione screamed.

She clutched her sword and ran at Lucius. She furiously began the offensive. Lucius tried to fight back, but was unsuccessful. Hermione's blade slashed his right arm, then across his chest. Lucius managed to get to his feet and flipped away. He rushed to Bella, took her hand, activated a port key, and the two vanished. Hermione dropped her sword and ran to her mother's dead body.

"No! Mum! Noooo!" She cried.

Severus ran to her side and gathered her into his arms.

Voldemort glared down at Bella and Lucius as Wormtail and Goyle began healing their wounds. Five minutes later, Bella and Lucius knelt at their master's feet. Voldemort stood up and began to circle the two.

"You have failed me." Voldemort hissed.

"It…wasn't our fault." Bella said.

"Oh? Then whose was it?" Voldemort questioned.

"My Lord, the mother is, or was of the Brodie line." Lucius said.

"What did you just say?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes glowing.

"She was a Brodie. I discovered it after I slashed her across her stomach. The wound began healing instantly. She is dead now. I decapitated her, which is the only way to kill a Brodie." Lucius explained.

"This is not good. Now, I have to come up with another plan of attack. As the last of the line, the mudblood will be even stronger." Voldemort hissed.

"There's more. Severus was there. He yelled the killing curse at me. He was protecting the mudblood." Bella added.

Voldemort spun and faced them. Lucius nodded his head that Bella spoke the truth. Voldemort spun on his heel and stormed from the room.

Back at Granger Castle, Hermione had been moved into her room and given a sleeping potion. Severus sat in a chair at her bedside when Dageus entered the room. He pulled up a second chair and sat beside Severus.

"What happens now?" Severus questioned.

"I suggest that you and Hermione retreat to Castle Brodie. You have exposed yourself and now you are in danger as well. You and Hermione will be protected within the walls. I will seal up Granger castle and return to Hogwarts with Albus and Minerva. I will be taking over for you as the Potions professor." Dageus answered.

"I don't like the idea of going into hiding." Severus grumbled.

"Believe me, Hermione's not going to like this anymore than you. The only reason I know she will do this, is because she is the only one who access the magic within Castle Brodie. The night you all arrived, that's what she and Gwen were referring to." Dageus explained.

Severus nodded. At least he would be with Hermione and he could protect her. Dageus patted Severus on the shoulder and left the room. Severus kicked off his shoes, climbed into the bed, gathered Hermione into his arms and held her tight.

"No matter what happens, I will always be there to protect you. I swear. I love you Hermione." Severus whispered.

Slowly he drifted off to sleep. Hoping that come dawn, she would be feeling somewhat better.

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione stood at the living room window staring out over the grounds of Castle Brodie. It had been two weeks since her parents had been killed and she and Severus were brought to the castle. Severus stood in the doorway just watching her. She had been subdued lately and he was getting tired of it.

"Hermione." Severus said.

"What?" Hermione asked, still facing the window.

"All right, that's it! I've had it! Turn and face me! Now!" He yelled.

She didn't budge. Severus stalked toward her, grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. He forced her to look up at him. Her eyes locked with his.

"This is enough. This isn't you. You are a fighter Hermione. Not this subdued, cheap imitation version of yourself. I want to see the woman who lights my blood on fire with just a look." He said.

"I can't do this. Let me go." She replied as she began to struggle in his grip.

"No. Damnit Hermione! I know you just lost your parents and you hate being stuck in this castle, but it happened! You're a Granger and a Brodie! You can overcome this! Now do it!" Severus yelled as shook her slightly.

"Fuck you!" she screamed as anger lit a fire in her eyes. "You think you know shit about what I'm feeling! What I'm going through! You don't know anything! I'm the last of my mother's line! Do you know what that means? I'm an even bigger target and she left me alone!" Hermione screamed back.

"You're not alone Hermione! God I'm right here! Right in front of your face! Can't you see that seeing you in pain is killing me!" He roared.

Hermione and Severus stared at each other, both gulping in breaths of air. Suddenly, something clicked. Hermione grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him to her. She stood on her tip toes and slammed her lips to his. Severus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his body.

They moved from the window and stumbled over to the couch. Hermione shoved him onto his back and scampered on top of him. Using her Druid magic, their clothes disappeared, leaving them blissfully naked. Their lips met once more.

"By god woman. I love you." He moaned as she began rubbing against him.

"And I love you. Now shut up and fuck me. Make me forget; even if it is just for a moment." She growled.

Severus leaned up and kissed her. He could feel that she was wet and waiting for him. Just like he was ready for her. He moved slightly and thrust deep and hard into her. Both cried out into the kiss. As one they began moving. There was nothing sweet and loving about this. It was just raw emotion and sex.

Severus took hold of her hips, moved to a sitting position, got to his feet and moved them to the floor. He grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders. Hermione screamed as he began thrusting harder and deeper than ever.

"Yes! Ohhh Severus!" She screamed.

"Hermione! You're so wet, so tight!" He growled as he pounded deep into her heavenly depths.

Hermione's finger nails dug into his back, leaving red lines in their wake as she quickly reached her peak, knowing he would join her.

"Make me come! Please!" She begged.

"Gladly." He moaned.

He withdrew from her and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He wrapped a hand in her brown locks, jerked her head back, and pressed his lips to hers as he thrust into her once more. Her cry of ecstasy was lost in the kiss. As he thrust into her, he reached around her waist and began fingering her clit.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" She cried out.

"Come Hermione! Come on my dick! Now!" He ordered.

"OHHHHH! SEVERUS!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSS! HERMIONE!"

They collapsed to the floor, shaking as their explosive joined orgasm wore down. Ever so slowly, he withdrew from her and laid on his back. Hermione rolled over and laid her head on his chest, listening as his heart slowed down to a normal pace.

"I'm sorry Severus. I didn't realize how out of it I was. Thank you for bringing me back." She said.

"Hermione, I know this has been a trying ordeal for you, but your mother and father wouldn't want you to wallow in this. They would want you pick up the pieces and continue on. Stronger than ever." He replied as he laid his head atop of hers.

Hermione nodded. After laying there for a time, they stood up, gathered their clothes and headed upstairs to grab a shower before going to dinner. Severus knew now that his Gaidhealtachd ros would pull through. He made a vow then and there to stay at her side and help her through anything that came at them.

T.B.C

Gaidhealtachd ros- Highland Rose


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose **

**Chapter 11 **

At Hogwarts Dageus had just finished getting things organized. He had changed very little of the office. Just then he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and found Albus standing there with a very beautiful woman.

"Ah, Dageus. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Albus said.

"No, I just finished. Please, come in." Dageus answered.

Albus and the woman entered the office. Albus and the woman sat in the two chairs in front of the desk, while Dageus sat behind the desk. Albus then spoke.

"I wanted to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Chloe Zanders. Chloe, meet Dageus Granger." Albus introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Chloe smiled.

"Uh…yeah. Same here." Dageus stuttered as he extended his hand toward her.

Chloe nodded as she shook his hand. When their hands touched, both felt a bolt of electricity shoot through them both. Their eyes locked. Slowly they let go of each other's hand.

"Welcome aboard. I'm new myself." Dageus said with a small smile.

"That's what Albus said. Well, I go to go finish unpacking my office." Chloe replied.

Albus and Chloe stood up. Dageus nodded to them Once he was alone in the office, he let out a deep sigh.

"By Dagda. What the hell was that?" Dageus asked to the empty office.

He slowly stood up and went to the classroom to once more go over the lesson plans. Classes would be starting in a week. As he went over the lesson plans, his thoughts returned to Hermione and Severus. He hoped that they were safe at Castle Brodie. It had been nearly two weeks since he had last heard from them. He decided that night he would send them a letter to see how things were going.

"Where are they!" Voldemort yelled.

"We don't know." Lucius answered as he cowered in front of Voldemort.

"You had better find them Lucius. If I am to gain access to Granger Castle and now Castle Brodie, I need the mudblood and her no good Uncle." Voldemort hissed, his red eyes glowing in anger.

"We will find them my Lord." Lucius vowed.

"Do not fail me again. Now leave." Voldemort ordered.

Lucius bowed and quickly left the room. Once outside, he let out a shaky breath. Since his defeat at Granger Castle, he had been looking everywhere for Hermione, Dageus, and Severus, but no luck.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"He's pissed. He wants them found right away." Lucius sighed.

"What does he think we're doing? Sitting on our arse? We have no idea where they went.

All of a sudden Granger Castle is sealed up tighter than a frog's arse and then Snape and the mudblood just disappear. What are we suppose to do?" Bella asked angrily.

"I don't know. Come on, let's get out of here." Lucius said.

Hermione and Severus were sitting down to dinner when an owl arrived. Hermione retrieved the letter and began reading it.

"Who's it from?" Severus asked.

"Uncle Dageus. He was just checking up on us. He says things are going well at Hogwarts. He also says there's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor named Chloe Zanders." Hermione answered.

"Oh yes, I've heard of her. Not only is she one of the leading experts in the Dark Arts, but she's a Druid as well I believe. I met her about five years ago." Severus said.

"Hmm. Maybe she and Uncle Dageus will hit it off. God knows the man needs someone." Hermione chuckled.

Severus just shook his head as he laughed. The two ate their meal in a comfortable silence. Once finished, they retired to the living room and curled up in front of a cozy fire on the lambskin rug. Severus held her close as she laid her head upon his chest.

"Severus, I'm sorry for how I was behaving when we first arrived her. I mean, father, mother, and I often talked about what would happen if something ever happened to him and mum, but I never expected it to happen." She sighed.

"I understand Hermione. I must also apologize for how I brought you to your senses. I just didn't know what else to do." He replied as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay. I kind of liked it." She giggled.

"You little minx." He growled.

She turned her head and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was warm and tender. They readjusted themselves so that she was now on her back and he was on his side, partially laying over her. Her arms slowly moved around his neck, her right hand gliding through his hair.

"I believe you plan on seducing me Lady Hermione." He whispered.

"So what if I was Lord Snape?" She questioned.

"I say, seduce away." He smiled.

T.B.C


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 12**

September began. While Dageus taught classes and tried to get closer to Chloe, Hermione began teaching Severus the history of the Brodie line. She also told him why Voldemort wanted the Brodie line's secrets.

"About ten centuries ago, a man named Cien Brodie fell in love with a woman named Bernadette. The only problem was, he would have to watch her age and die. He loved her so much, that he began working on a way to either make him mortal like her, or him immortal like him." Hermione read, as she held up a large journal.

"Was he successful?" Severus asked.

"Yes. He not only found a way to make her immortal, but he also found a way to make himself mortal. Once he found the solution, he told her the truth about him being immortal. He gave her a choice. To either become immortal with him or for him to become mortal like her." She replied.

"What did Bernadette decide?" Severus inquired.

"She chose to become immortal with him." She answered.

"Wow. I can't believe your ancestor created a potion to make someone immortal." He said in shock.

"Now you see why Voldemort wants the secrets of this castle." She sighed.

"So, you're immortal?" He questioned.

Hermione just nodded. She closed the journal and reached for another. Severus could tell she didn't want to discuss her little family trait, so he dropped it for the time being. He was fascinated by her families' history. Before sealing up Granger Castle, all the journals, scrolls and other texts had been moved to Castle Brodie. Severus was learning a lot more about Hermione by the more he read about her family.

"Dageus?" Chloe asked as she entered his classroom.

"Chloe? Did you need something?" Dageus asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I have a potion I wanted to brew and wanted to know if I could use your labs?" Chloe answered.

"Sure. When did you need them?" Dageus questioned.

"Is right now all right?" She asked.

"Right now is perfect. Come on, I'll show you to them." Dageus smiled.

As Chloe looped her arm through his, they both felt a bolt of electricity shoot through them both. They shared a shocked look, but kept walking toward the labs.

"Anything?" Lucius asked as Bella stepped foreword.

"I found out that the mudblood's Uncle has taken Snape's place at Hogwarts. Granger Castle is completely sealed and emptied. Whatever secrets were there, are now gone. My guess is, that the mudblood and Snape have them. Probably in Castle Brodie." Bella sighed.

"Where is Castle Brodie?" Lucius growled.

"No idea. Perhaps the Dark Lord knows. After all, he wants the secrets of both castles." Bella replied.

Lucius nodded. The two stood up and made their way to the throne room to speak with Voldemort. Hopefully, he would have some idea as to where to look for the castle.

After three hours of work, Dageus and Chloe had finally finished the potion and were currently cleaning up the lab. Both not sure what to make of the connection they felt toward one another. Finally, Chloe spoke up.

"Dageus, I know you're a Druid, so am I. What I want to know is, do you feel this strong pull toward me?" She asked.

"You feel it too. By god I thought I was the only one." He sighed.

"What is it? I know it's more than your blood calling to mine." She questioned.

"This is just a guess, but I think it maybe because we are soul mates. My twin brother and his wife, Gwen, felt the same thing. So did my niece and Severus. As I said, it's just a guess." He answered.

"Hmm. You could be right. My father was a Druid and he felt the same thing with my mother. Even though she was a witch, she felt some kind of connection with my dad. Perhaps, you could ask your brother." Chloe suggested.

"Drustan is dead. He was killed in July by Death Eaters. So was Gwen. Only myself and my niece Hermione are the only ones left in the Granger line. Hermione alone is the last of the Brodie line." Dageus said sadly as he turned away from her.

Chloe sighed and walked over to him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned and faced her, tears filling his golden eyes. Chloe just pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She whispered.

Dageus just held her. For several moments they hugged. Dageus absorbing the comfort she was offering. Chloe felt his pain, having lost her own parents to the Death Eaters. Ten minutes later, they returned to Dageus's study.

"Earlier, you said Hermione was the last of the Brodie line. Wouldn't that make her the most powerful Druid in the family? I mean with the Brodie and Granger blood flowing through her." Chloe asked.

"Yes. When she and Severus discovered they were soul mates, he didn't know that she was half Brodie. He didn't know until the Death Eaters attack Granger Castle and killed Gwen. It was Lucius Malfoy. As I'm sure you know, the only way to kill a Brodie is to decapitate them." Dageus answered.

"Hmm. Severus is a lucky man. I met him once, five years ago. I could sense he was a powerful Druid and a powerful Wizard. Him and Hermione will no doubt create powerful children. Plus, their connection is probably extremely strong as well." She added.

Dageus nodded. The two just sat there and began talking. Chloe told him of her family, of her travels, and her love of nature. Dageus in turn told her of growing up with Drustan and their best friend Circien, how the three of them were always getting into some scrape or another, and how much he missed them both. The more they talked, the closer they grew. Chloe and Dageus both knew there was no doubt. They were meant to be together.

Hermione stood on the back porch. Severus was sound asleep in their room. She had quietly snuck out of bed and gone outside, despite the thunderstorm that currently raged around her. She didn't even care that she was soaked to the bone.

"Mother, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. Should I give Severus the option of becoming immortal? I don't and can't loose him mother. What should I do?" Hermione asked the raging sky.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Tears began to fall from her honey amber eyes. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Severus, but with her being immortal, it left her confused. Would he want to become immortal as well, or would he want her to become mortal like him.

Severus rolled over and found Hermione missing. He jumped to his feet and hurried downstairs. He searched for her for half an hour before he spotted her silhouette illuminated by a bolt of lightning on the back porch. He rushed outside.

"Hermione!" He called.

Hermione turned and faced him. It broke his heart to see the pain in her eyes. He rushed toward her, gathered her in his arms, and carried her back into the house. He quickly lit a fire, stripped her of her wet clothes, and wrapped her in a heavy blanket from the back of the sofa. Slowly she began to warm back up.

"What's wrong? What were you doing out in this storm?" He asked worriedly.

"I…I…was just…thinking." She answered tearfully.

"About what?" He questioned.

"You." She said.

Severus just looked at her in confusion. He saw that she was still shivering. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms and held her close. He stared into the fire as he held her. Pondering what she meant about her thinking about him. Fifteen minutes later, he looked down and found her sound asleep. Gently, he carried her back upstairs and climbed into bed, holding her tight.

"Don't worry about me Hermione. I'm not leaving you. No matter what." He whispered.

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 13**

Bella and Lucius stood in a grove of trees looking down in the valley at Castle Brodie. The castle was twice as large as Granger Castle and the magic surrounding the castle and the land was stronger than anything the two had ever felt.

"There's no way we can get through the magic by ourselves." Bella said.

"I agree. We need to do something. Look, down there." Lucius replied as he pointed to the castle.

There they saw Hermione and Severus walking toward a flower garden. Lucius used wandless magic and cast a spell that would allow them to hear what the couple was saying. What they heard both disgusted and intrigued them.

"Hermione, the other night when I found you in the storm, you said you were thinking about me. What did you mean love?" Severus asked.

"I'm scared of loosing you because of what and who I am. I want to give you a choice, but I'm afraid of loosing sight of my family and where I come from." Hermione explained.

"You mean, you're afraid I will want you to give up your immortality to be with me?" He asked. Hermione nodded, but didn't face him. He tilted her chin up so that she was now facing him. "Hermione, I would never do that. I love you for you. So you have the immortal blood of the Brodie. That doesn't change how I feel. As for my choice, I need time. Either way, all I care about is remaining at your side. We have time before I need to make a choice. Don't worry, I will not leave you. Well, not on my own or of my free will. I swear that to you." Severus said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Severus returned her hug. After a few moments, they continued their walk. Lucius removed the spell, nodded to Bella, ant the two headed straight for Voldemort to tell them what they had over heard.

Dageus stood at the edge of the lake. The whether had begun to turn cold. Fall was waning away and winter was coming on fast. He had received a letter from Severus earlier that day. His mind thought back on the letter.

Dageus,

I'm concerned for Hermione. Just the other night, I caught her out in the middle of the night. It was storming and she was drenched by the time I got to her. Yet, it seemed as if she didn't notice she was soaked to the bone.

Yesterday, she told me why she was out there. She's scared of loosing me. I know about the potion that can either make me immortal or turn Hermione mortal. She's scared I will make her choose to give up her immortality.

I want to reassure her, but I don't know how. I would never force her to give up a part of herself like that. Her immortality doesn't mean anything to me. I love her for her, not because of the blood that flows through her veins.

What do I do?

Severus

"Dageus? You all right?" Chloe asked as she approached him.

"I'm just trying to figure something out. Maybe you can help." Dageus answered.

He quickly explained the situation between Hermione and Severus. Chloe listened patiently. Her heart went out to the couple as she listened to Dageus. Finally he stopped speaking.

"I think you need to tell Severus to find some way to show Hermione how he feels. It may seem daunting to show her that regardless of her blood: he loves her for her and not for what she has flowing in her veins." Chloe explained.

"Hmm. I think you're right. Thanks Chloe." Dageus smiled.

Chloe just returned the smile. Slowly their faces came closer and closer. Dageus' hand slid across her cheek and hold the back of her neck. Their lips met and once more, they felt the electricity shoot through them. This time, they didn't fight it, they embraced it. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Dageus." she sighed as he began kissing, licking, and nipping at her neck.

"Chloe-lass. You're so beautiful." he moaned.

"Stop…please." she whispered.

"What's wrong?" He asked, thinking he had done something wrong.

"We're not in private. Anyone could catch us. I don't think it would do for a student or another professor to catch us out here. Let's return to the castle." She answered.

"You're rooms or mine?" he questioned.

"Yours." she answered without delay.

The two got their feet and hurried back to the castle. Without encountering anyone, they retreated to the safety of Dageus' chambers. After locking and silencing the rooms, the couple picked up where they left off at the lake's shore.

Voldemort was livid! He couldn't believe what Lucius and Bella had told him. Severus and the mudblood were not only in love, but they were soul-mates on top of that. That piece of information made things much more difficult.

"I can't even hope to get near her as long as Snape lives. Damnit! Wormtail!" Voldemort yelled.

Wormtail hurried into the room, shivering in fear. He knew his master was furious. "Y…yes Master." he stuttered.

"I want you to go with Bella and Lucius. Once you reach the destination, sneak into the castle and spy on the mudblood and Severus. I need to know everything I can if I'm going to succeed in taking over both Castle Brodie and Granger Castle." Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail could only nod. He followed Bella and Lucius from the Throne room. The three apparated from Voldemort's location and right back to Castle Brodie. The two left Wormtail at the edge of the forest. He quickly transformed into a rat and made his way toward the castle. In his Animangus form, the magic surrounding the castle, both Druid and Wizarding, wouldn't detect him.

T.B.C


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 14**

Halloween seemed to sneak up on them before any of them knew it. Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace with Severus. She was telling him of how her family used to do the festivals for Halloween.

"Have you ever participated in any of them?" Severus asked.

"Once about ten years ago. I had fun, but I can no longer remember the rituals and it wouldn't be safe to do them now. Not with Voldemort looking for us." Hermione answered.

Severus nodded. He reached over and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest. With his arms wrapped tightly around her, she felt safe and loved. From a far corner, hidden in the shadows, Wormtail sat still just watching.

Wormtail had been hidden within the mansion for nearly two weeks now. Even though the wards showed that someone had entered the castle, it couldn't pinpoint who, what, or where the person was. He had learned a lot about the couple. He had slipped away while they slept to report back to his master. He sat patiently, waiting for anything new to report.

"So, what did your mother tell you about being a Druid? Especially being a McLeod Druid?" She asked.

"Not much I'm afraid. My father killed her when I was ten. I hadn't reached my powers then. It wasn't until I was sixteen that I came into my powers. It was Albus who taught me." He answered.

'_Snape's a Druid! I must report this at once!' _ Wormtail thought excitedly as he scurried off to tell his master.

"Well, what do you know?" she asked.

"I know that I was the strongest in the family. I could easily control the elements and heal people and animals. She also told me that when the time was right, I would feel my Druid magic increase tenfold," he answered.

"Have you felt it yet?" she questioned.

"Not yet. I mean, I've felt a little increase since you and I made love that first time, but not to the strength that my mother was referring to," he explained.

"Hmm. I guess we'll just have to be patient then," she said.

Dageus stood at the window of his bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder at the beauty sound asleep in his bed. He smiled tenderly as the moon spilled into the room and covered Chloe in it's soft light.

'_I can feel it in my blood. She's my mate. Just as Gwen was Drustan's, Nell was Da's and Severus is Hermione's. Should I tell her? Should I wait? I just don't know what to do about this. I don't want to risk any harm coming to her because of me. I know Voldemort is planning something to try and lure Hermione and Severus out of hiding. Damn! What do I do?' _ Dageus thought.

He turned from the window and climbed back in bed, gently pulling Chloe into his arms. She sighed and snuggled into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_*Dageus's Dream*_

_Dageus found himself standing at the edge of Loch Ness near Granger Castle. It was a beautiful fall day, his favorite time of year to go to the Loch. Suddenly, a voice came through the air that shook him to his core._

"_Hello brother."_

"_Hello my boy."_

_Dageus spun around. Standing before him were his twin and their father. Dageus watched as the two began moving toward him, unsure whether to run or stay put. His body made the choice for him and remained still._

"_Don't be afraid Dageus. This is just a dream. We are here to offer you guidance." Drustan smiled._

"_Guidance?" Dageus asked in confusion._

"_About your mate Chloe. Even though we are dead son, we can still watch over you. Hermione as well. Right now you are at a crossroads son." Silvan Granger answered._

"_What do you mean a crossroads?" Dageus questioned._

"_Think about it…you have finally found your mate and you are unsure of whether to tell her or wait. Gwen and I came to the same road, as did Hermione and Severus. Gwen and I spent so much time trying to deny what we both felt, and it cost us precious time. Hermione tried to deny it, but with Severus openly showing his feelings and intensions, she couldn't. Don't waste the time you and Chloe have been given. Trust me." Drustan advised. _

"_So, in the morning I should tell her what I feel and hope she feels the same." Dageus said with a sigh._

"_You've got it Dageus. You and Drustan saw how long it took Nell and I to finally open up after your first mother died. All that time, the two of us could have spent enjoying our life together, but I was stubborn and denied it for so long." Silvan agreed sadly._

_Dageus smiled slightly at his father. Nell was his and Drustan's step mother. Their real mother had died when they were two. Nell had been their nurse and as the boys grew older, they saw the looks Silvan would give her or she would give Silvan. But their father had held back for many years._

"_I will talk to Chloe-lass in the morning. I only hope my feelings aren't wrong about her." Dageus said._

"_When it comes to our mates, our feelings are never wrong." Silvan smiled._

"_Farewell brother. Please tell Hermione and Severus that I am watching over them and that I love them." Drustan said as he walked up and hugged his twin._

"_I will. I miss you brother." Dageus agreed._

"_And I you." Drustan replied._

_Dageus and Silvan hugged and said their farewells. Dageus waved as he watched his father and brother fade into a swirling white mist that surrounded him._

_*End Dageus's Dream*_

Dageus smiled in his sleep and held Chloe a little closer and a little tighter.

T.B.C


	15. Chapter 15

***AUTHOR'S NOTE!***

Hey everyone. Okay, before we get onto the next chapter I have a question. I have recieved so many wonderful review for my story Finding Love in War. Here's the question:

How many of you want me to write a sequal to that one?

I will post a poll that will run through the summer. The end date will be August 1st. So vote if you want me to begin work on a sequal.

Thanks and now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 15**

"He's a what!" Voldemort yelled as Wormtail knelt before him.

"He's a Druid. A member of the McLeod clan as a matter of fact." Wormtail answered.

"Fuck! Now I have to battle two Druids! Go back and watch them closely. I need to know their weaknesses." Voldemort ordered.

Wormtail bowed and quickly left. Voldemort got to his feet, knocking a statue to the ground as he did so. The news of Severus being a Druid wasn't sitting too well with him. Especially considering he was a McLeod Druid.

"This complicates matters. Now I have to fight the Granger line AND the McLeod! I'm going to need help, but where to get it!" Voldemort growled as he stormed from his throne room.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library studying when Severus came hurrying downstairs, a letter in his hand. She closed her book, got to her feet and walked toward him. "What's wrong?"

"This." Severus answered as he handed the letter over to Hermione.

_Dear Severus and Hermione,_

_Last night, Tonks and Kingsley caught Peter Pettigrew near Castle Brodie. After an hour of interrogating him, we discovered that he has somehow found out that Severus is the last of the McLeod and has told Voldemort._

_Right now, I want the two of you to remain there at the castle. Don't send any messages to Hogwarts. We can't risk Voldemort finding someway to get into the castle and coming after you both. I have already informed Dageus and he will coming to the castle in a few days. I will write when we have come up with some kind of plan._

_Take care,_

_Albus_

"This is bad. What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. For now I guess we follow Albus's instructions and remain here." Severus answered with a heavy sigh.

"I hate this. It's bad enough we're stuck here, but now we can't send word out to anyone." Hermione growled.

"I know how you feel love, but Albus and the Order will come up with something. What's worrying me is how Pettigrew got near us long enough to find out I'm the last of the McLeods." Severus said calmly.

Hermione fell silent as she pondered that idea. She began pacing as her mind ran through every scenario she could think of. Suddenly, she stopped and faced Severus. "His animangus form. Our magic wouldn't detect it. Neither one of us thought of it."

"Shit! How could we have forgotten that!" Severus exclaimed.

* * *

"Dageus, let me come with you." Chloe pleaded as she sat on Dageus' bed watching him pack.

"No Chloe. Now that Voldemort knows about Severus, there's no telling what he will do." Dageus stated.

He still hadn't had the chance to talk to Chloe about them being soul-mates. He would be damned if he let Chloe come along, just to loose her to Voldemort. He zipped up his bag and walked over to his closet.

"Dageus, I can help. I'm a Druid too remember." Chloe insisted.

"Damnit woman! I just realized you and I are soul-mates and I won't run the risk of loosing you to the bastard Voldemort! Don't you get it? I love you so much it's scary Chloe-lass! I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children! I can't very well have that if you're dead now can I!" Dageus yelled as he spun around and faced her.

Chloe sat there in shock. She couldn't believe he had said the things he did. They were the very things she had been feeling and wanted for the future as well. Slowly, she got to her feet and approached him. It was at this time, that Dageus realized what he had just yelled at her.

"Dageus, I feel those same things. Do you think I like the idea of the man I love and the man I want as my husband and father of my children to go running off to a fight? I understand that Hermione and Severus are family, but I would rather be at your side, than here alone waiting for news of what's going on. Let me go, I can help you. Please Dageus. You and I will be stronger together than apart." Chloe stated.

"Och, Christ lass." Dageus growled as he pulled her into his arms.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss, that went clear to their souls. Chloe returned the kiss eagerly. They quickly began stripping off each other's clothes, desperate to feel their bodies pressing against one another.

"Use…wand…" Dageus gasped as kissed down her neck.

With the flick of her wand, Chloe had stripped herself and Dageus of the remainder of their clothes. They climbed onto the bed, knocking the two bags on the bed to the floor. Both cried out as Dageus entered her roughly.

"Dageus!"

"Chloe! Oh Chloe!"

Chloe rolled them over so that she was on top. She began to ride him hard and fast. Making love could come later, but there was too much tension that needed to be worked out and this was the only way they were going to work it out. Through sex.

"That's it lass. Ride me good baby." Dageus sighed.

"Fuck me Dageus. Ohhh! Nice and deep! Yess! Just like that!" Chloe cried.

With a growl, Dageus flipped her onto her back and began pounding into her. Her screams echoing off the stone walls, as she dug her fingernails into his back. Within moments, they reached their peak.

"Chloe-lass! Yesssss!"

Dageus! Oh god YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

They laid in each other's arms trembling and kissing tenderly. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, pulling her against him. With the wave of her hand, Chloe cleaned them and the bed covers, and let out a content sigh.

"I'm coming with you love, and don't argue with me on this. You may need the added fire power in case Voldemort is suicidal enough to attack Castle Brodie." Chloe said with a note of finality in her voice.

"Very well Chloe-lass. I won't fight you anymore on this. But once we get there, I want you to follow mine and Hermione's instructions. I know the castle, but she knows the powers of the Brodie line. Understand?" Dageus asked.

"I understand perfectly. I will follow you and Hermione's instructions to the letter." Chloe smiled.

Dageus nodded. The two pulled the bed covers over them, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Both glad that their feelings toward one another were now out in the open.

T.B.C


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 16**

Hermione and Severus were waiting in the living room for Dageus and Chloe. A thunder storm had rolled in the night before and was still going strong. That was one of the things Hermione had loved about the Highlands. The storms just rolling in out of no where.

"What time are they suppose to get here?" Severus asked as he read a book.

"They should be here any minute." Hermione answered as she stood at the window watching the storm over the hills of her beloved Highlands.

"Hermione! Severus! Where are you!" Dageus called from the front door.

"Speak of the devil." Severus chuckled as he got to his feet.

"So this is the infamous Castle Brodie. It's beautiful." Chloe smiled, her eyes alight with wonder and awe at being in the legendary Druid Castle.

"Uncle Dageus!" Hermione cried as she ran toward her uncle.

Chloe and Severus smiled as Dageus caught her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you Hermione-lass. When Albus told me about Wormtail, I feared the worst."

"We're fine. Both of us forgot to factor in that Wormtail is an Animangus. That's how he slipped into the castle. Our magic didn't detect him." Hermione assured Dageus.

"I'm glad to see Severus has been taking care of you." Dageus said as he turned and shook Severus's hand.

"I promised you and Drustan I would and I intend to keep my word." Severus replied.

"Oh where are my manners. Hermione, this is Chloe Zanders. Chloe, my niece Hermione. I believe you and Severus have already met. Correct?" Dageus introduced.

"That's right. It's nice to finally meet you Hermione. Dageus talks about you often." Chloe smiled.

"Same here. Well, let's get you upstairs and settled in. Then we can all sit down to lunch and get caught up." Hermione replied.

As Hermione and Severus led them upstairs, Hermione whispered to Severus, "Do you feel what I feel?"

"Yes. They're soul-mates." Severus answered.

"Finally, Uncle Dageus has found his mate." Hermione smiled.

* * *

Voldemort was pacing his throne room, his Death Eaters stood in a tense silence. They knew their master was furious at the capture of Wormtail. After several long minutes of silence, Voldemort finally spoke.

"I want the Granger family annihilated! As well as the traitor Severus Snape!" He yelled.

"But how my lord?" Avery questioned.

"I have found a way to get into Castle Brodie. I called in a favor." Voldemort answered with an evil smile.

Just then four men entered wearing black robes, their hoods covered their faces. Everyone in the room felt the Druid magic flowing from these men. Bella and Lucius looked at one another. Dark Druids.

"Lucius, Bella, Avery, and Gibbons will accompany our new friends to Castle Brodie. I want the wards, both wizarding and Druid to be brought down. Kill Snape, but bring Hermione Granger to me. I'll need her to get the secrets buried within the castle." Voldemort ordered.

Just then, Draco Malfoy apparated in. "I'm sorry to interrupt my lord, but Dumbledore has just sent Professors Granger and Zanders away from the castle. I think he sent them to be with the mudblood and Snape." Draco informed Voldemort as he knelt before him.

"That makes this all the better. Make sure Hermione sees her uncle die before her eyes. As for the Zanders woman, bring her along with Hermione. I could use a little fun." Voldemort laughed, his red eyes glowing in excitement.

* * *

Hermione stood on her balcony staring over the grounds of Castle Brodie. Earlier that evening, she had felt an evil chill wash over her; not wanting to worry the others, she kept quiet. Sighing she turned and re-entered the bedroom, where Severus was sound asleep.

'_I don't know what I'm feeling, but whatever it is, it's bad. Perhaps I should talk to Uncle Dageus in the morning. Maybe he knows of something that can help.' _She thought as she took off her robe and climbed back into the bed.

"Mmm…Hermione." Severus whispered in his sleep as he pulled her into his warm embrace.

Hermione pushed the feeling away and focused on the love that she and her mate shared. Hopefully, everything would work out for them and this war would be ending soon. Slowly, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

T.B.C


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 17**

The four Death Eaters and the four Druids stood on the border of the grounds of Castle Brodie. The Druids could feel the magic coursing through the ground and the air. It would be difficult, but the wards could be broken.

"What do we do?" Avery asked.

"Get started on the wizarding wards. Once those come down, we will focus on the Druid ones." One of the Druids answered.

The four Death Eaters pulled out their wands and began doing everything they could to bring down the wards that protected the castle.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Chloe asked as the four occupants of the castle were sitting down at dinner.

"Yes. Someone is trying to get through the wards." Severus answered.

"Not just the Wizarding ones, but the Druid ones as well. Come on." Hermione added.

The four jumped to their feet and ran for the study. They each grabbed a sword and then headed for the front door. They froze when they saw what was waiting for them. Hermione had seen the four Druids only once before. She had been seven when they had come to her home and tried to kill her parents and herself. The leader had a scar that ran from his ear to his neck from where Hermione had sliced him with her dagger.

"Do you recognize them Uncle Dageus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. You ready for this Hermione?" Dageus countered.

Hermione nodded. The four walked down the front steps to face the threat.

"You four take care of them while we try to break through the Druid wards," Dagnin, the leader of the Druids ordered to the Death Eaters.

* * *

Lucius, Bella, Gibbons, and Avery nodded. As they advanced, so did Hermione, Severus, Dageus, and Chloe. The two groups held swords and were ready for a fight. Hermione knew they had to get rid of the Druids first. Using wandless magic, she sent a strong stunning spell at the four Druids who were now chanting.

"You can't beat us. You'll be joining your parents soon mudblood," Lucius laughed as he headed for Hermione.

"Think again Malfoy," Hermione growled as she raised her sword.

The fighting began. Hermione was fighting Lucius, Severus and Bella, Dageus and Gibbons, and Chloe and Avery. Neither side was willing to give a single inch of ground to the other.

* * *

"Albus, what is it?" Remus asked as Albus and Minerva arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ron.

"Voldemort has made his move against Castle Brodie. As soon as the Wizarding wards are dropped, Voldemort will be going for the castle. We need to get there right away. This is it," Albus explained.

"Then let's go. Hermione needs our help," Ron added.

The order was immediately on their feet and ready for battle. Albus had special port keys that would take them straight to the castle. Of course, the second they reached the castle, Albus knew that Voldemort would know instantly.

Everyone broke into groups of four or five, gathered around the different port keys and within seconds, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was deserted. A few seconds later, the Order arrived at Castle Brodie.

* * *

"To Castle Brodie! Dumbledore and the Order are there now! We must take them down!" Voldemort ordered.

Every Death Eater had been at his stronghold for a revel. The assembled Death Eaters put their masks back on and gathered around the port keys that Voldemort had created. And just like the Order, the strong hold of Voldemort was empty within a few seconds.

* * *

"Chloe look out!" Severus yelled as one of the Druids snuck up behind her.

"I don't think so! Sectumsempra!" Hermione cried out using wandless magic.

The Druid fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Just then, the Order and the Death Eaters arrived on the grounds of Castle Brodie. "It's over Tom. Give up now," Albus said.

""Never! Castle Brodie will be mine!" Voldemort yelled.

The battle quickly began. Hermione and Severus quickly found one another and began making their way toward the three remaining Druids. Hermione knew right away that she had to kill them before they began breaking through the Druid wards surrounding the castle.

"Hermione, how do we stop them?" Severus yelled over the roar of the battle.

"There is only one way!" Hermione cried back.

Hermione closed her eyes and began chanting in Gaelic.

* * *

"It's time to finish this Voldemort!" Harry yelled as he stood in front of Voldemort.

"Then let's get this over with Potter!" Voldemort yelled back.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Their wands locked and just like in Harry's fourth year, a dome formed over the two Wizards. All around them fighting continued. The Death Eaters and the Order faced off while Severus, Dageus, and Chloe began fighting the three remaining dark Druids.

Just then, Dageus looked up and found Hermione chanting. He knew what she was doing. "HERMIONE! DON'T!" he screamed.

Hermione continued chanting. She knew what she was doing was dangerous, but there was no other choice. If she didn't stop the three druids and the Death Eaters, Voldemort would manage to gain partial access to Castle Brodie and kill Harry and the Order. She couldn't and wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Stop her!" Dagnin ordered.

Two of the three Druids rushed toward Hermione, but Severus, Chloe, and Dageus stood in front of her. Dagnin was furious. He knew if Hermione finished the chant, he and his men, and well as the Death Eaters would be destroyed. Without missing a beat, he began chanting as well. If he was going to die, he was damned well going to take the last of the Brodie with him.

T.B.C


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 18**

Hermione continued chanting. She knew Dagnin was going to try and take her out first, but she wasn't going to let that happen. In the back ground, she heard Harry and Voldemort going at it. She knew in a few minutes, the war would be over. Once and for all.

As she continued chanting, Severus glowed a gold color and felt a surge of power wash through him. He knew then that his powers had increased just as his mother had told him. He also knew it had something to do with what Hermione was chanting as well as their love for one another.

"See you in hell Voldemort! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry roared as he pulled out his backup wand.

Voldemort's screams echoed off the battle field as the curse hit him square in the chest. His body began to glow and slowly melt away. Within minutes all that was left of Voldemort was a steaming black spot on the grass. Harry's knees gave way as he sank to the ground.

"HERMIONE! STOP NOW! PLEASE!" Dageus pleaded as he, Chloe and Severus held off the two Druids.

"What is she doing?" Severus asked while using his Druid magic to keep the two at bay.

"She's calling on the full powers of not only the Brodie line, but the Granger line as well. It will kill not only the Druids and the Death Eaters, but it could possibly kill her as well," Chloe explained as she too used her Druid magic.

"HERMIONE! NOOOO!" Severus screamed, but it was too late.

* * *

A large ripple of magic washed over the battle field. The three Druids and the Death Eaters screamed in agony. Hermione's face contorted in pain as she continued chanting. One by one, the Death Eaters and Druids fell to the ground, their magic and life force completely drained, leaving nothing more that an empty, lifeless body. Severus turned just as Hermione fell to the ground as well. He and Dageus rushed to her side. Gently Severus gathered her into his arms.

"Hermione. Wake up love. Please, you can't leave me. Don't do this Hermione. Please," Severus pleaded tearfully as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Severus, we have to get her inside," Dageus said tearfully.

"Will Hermione be all right?" Ron asked Chloe as he, Harry, Minerva, Albus, and Severus sat in the study.

"I don't know Ron. Dageus is with her. If there is anyway to save her, Dageus will know," Chloe answered quietly.

Five minutes later, Dageus walked into the room. Severus rushed toward the Druid. "Is she all right? Please tell me she's alive," Severus pleaded.

"She's alive, but barely. It will take time for her to recuperate. She will have to remain here and in bed for at least two months. The only thing that saved her was the blood of the Brodie that flows through her veins," Dageus explained wearily.

Severus collapsed into the nearest chair. At least he hadn't lost Hermione. He would stay at her side and help her through this. He would make sure she got everything she needed to make a full recovery.

* * *

The months flew by. By Christmas, Hermione could walk with the assistance of a cane. Severus had kept his promise and stayed at her side. Everyone knew that it was Severus and his love for Hermione that was speeding her recovery. On Christmas Eve, Hermione sat near the large window in the library watching the snow fall over the castle grounds.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just about how beautiful it is here. Thank you, for staying at my side and helping me," Hermione answered.

"You never have to thank me for that. I will stay at your side forever if you will allow me." he said.

"You really mean that?" she questioned as she turned in his arms.

Severus nodded. Hermione moved out of his arms and over to the nightstand beside their bed. Opening it, she removed a royal blue vial. She then turned and walked back to his side and gave him the vial.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That potion I told you about when we first came here. It will allow you to become immortal like me. If you want to take it," she answered.

Without taking his eyes from hers, he removed the lid and downed the potion. He felt the magic surge through his veins. He looked down at her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her for all he was worth.

"Hermione, remember how I told you my mother said my powers would increase?" he asked after they came apart.

"Yeah," she replied.

"They did. When you started chanting, my powers surged. I knew it was all tied to you. I guess you risking your life brought it on," he explained.

"I guess that's why I didn't die when I should have. Your magic prevented it. Like your magic wouldn't allow me to die or something," she said.

* * *

Hermione was fully healed in time to sit her N.E.W.T.'s with her friends and classmates. Severus returned with her, but allowed Dageus to finish off the year. Besides, he needed to talk to Albus about giving Dageus the position full time if he wanted it.

"Are you sure about this Severus?" Albus questioned as he stared at the dark haired Wizard.

"Albus, my place is with Hermione. She has decided to stay on at Castle Brodie for a year before going on to take an apprenticeship somewhere. I won't leave her. Not now, not ever," Severus answered.

"Very well. I will speak to Dageus this evening," Albus smiled gently.

"So, you and the bat of the dungeons huh?" Ron teased.

"Is there a problem with that Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No. I can see that you're happy and that's all I care about. He had better take care of you or he'll have the entire Weasley family after him," Ron smiled.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley. Hermione will be taken care of," Severus said as he approached Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron nodded in acceptance. The five sat down underneath the beech tree and got caught up. A lot had happened at Hogwarts since Hermione and Severus had been gone. After the final battle, Draco had shown his true colors. It seemed that he had been recruiting other Slytherins to fight for the Order behind his father's back. They also discovered that Professor Vector had been a Death Eater, but wasn't at the final battle. Vector was now serving a life sentence in Azkaban.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Hermione sighed as she stared out her bedroom window.

"Can't believe what?" Severus asked as he removed his cloak and outer robe.

"That I've graduated Hogwarts. It's a bit weird," she answered as she turned and faced him.

"Yes, but now, you don't have to fight anymore. You and I can live our lives without the fear of Voldemort finding us or some other evil Dark Lord," he pointed out.

"Good point," she giggled.

Suddenly, Hermione got a wicked idea. Slowly, she began to unzip her dress while Severus was bent over untying his shoes. When he looked up, Hermione shrugged out of the dress. Severus just stared at her in all her naked glory.

"What…um…are you doing?" he stuttered.

"Seducing my mate. What else," she replied saucily.

With the snap of his fingers, he was nude as well. He watched with wide eyes as Hermione sauntered up to him. She stepped between his legs and pulled his lips to hers. Severus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him as he laid back on the bed.

"Who's seducing who now my Gaidhealtachd ros," he smirked.

T.B.C


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I also borrowed a few characters from the awesome writer Karen Marie Moning. This story is for fun and fun only. Please don't sue.

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is a special witch indeed. When her family is threatened, the Order is called in. Through all the danger and chaos, can Hermione and Severus come together? R/R

**Highland Rose**

**Chapter 19**

Hermione and Severus wrestled on the bed for a moment, both trying to gain the upper hand. In the end, Severus came out on top. He pinned her down and stared into her honey amber eyes.

"I love you Hermione,"

"And I love you Severus,"

Their lips met in a fiery kiss. It had been months since they had made love. After the battle, all either of them cared about, was getting Hermione better so they could be together. Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Mmm," he moaned as she ran her finger tips down his spine.

Using her weight, Hermione rolled them over so that she was on top. The weeks and months of sexual frustration came to a steaming collision as Hermione eagerly slid herself down on Severus' hard cock.

"Oh god!"

"Sweet Merlin!"

Slowly, Hermione began to ride him, taking him deeper and deeper with each down stroke. Severus moaned as he took hold of her hips and released control over to Hermione. As she began moving faster, his hands slid up her body to take hold of her breasts.

"Hermione, you feel so good," Severus groaned.

"So do you Severus. Oh god, fuck me Severus. Please," Hermione begged.

Without pulling out of her, Severus rolled Hermione on her back and began to pound into her. He knew what she wanted. Her cries, moans and sighs of pleasure were like sweet music to his ears. He laid fierce kisses against her neck as he drove into her with unrelenting passion.

"Yes! Oh god Severus! More!" she cried.

"On your knees. Now." he ordered.

He pulled out only long enough for her to move into the new position. Once on her knees, he slammed into he with renewed vigor. Screaming in rapture, Hermione thrust back against him, taking him even deeper than before.

"I can't…oh god yes…take much more," she panted as he used her hair as reins.

"Me either. Hang on baby. Oh yeah…" he growled as pounded his cock in and out of her.

Their movements became even faster, both wanting to come as one. Pulling her head back, their lips met as both of their bodies began seizing up in release. Hermione screamed into the kiss as she felt Severus exploding into her and her own vagina walls, releasing her juices around him.

"HERMIONE! OHHHHHHH!"

"SEVERUS! SWEET MERLIN! YESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

They collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of arms, legs, and flesh. Gasping hard and kissing tenderly. Severus managed to move so he was no longer crushing her beneath him. A few moments later, Hermione laid her head against his chest.

"That was great," she sighed.

"Yes it was. Hermione, would you do something for me if I asked you?" he questioned.

"Of course I would," she answered.

* * *

Dageus and Chloe smiled on as Severus and Hermione faced one another. Dageus almost choked when he saw Severus place his hand over Hermione's heart and Hermione do the same to him. The words that Hermione spoke next, caused him and Chloe to hold hands even tighter, and everyone else gathered in the Great Hall, felt the power of the words wash over them.

"If aught must be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours. If one must be foresaken, 'twill be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, 'twill be my life for yours. I am Given," Hermione said tearfully.

"If aught must be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours. If one must be foresaken, 'twill be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, 'twill be my life for yours. I am Given," Severus repeated as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

"It is with tremendous pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife. Severus, you may now kiss your bride," Albus smiled.

Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her. Everyone rose to their feet and began clapping and cheering for the happy couple. As they passed Chloe and Dageus, Hermione gave Chloe as sly wink and a nod.

"What was that about?" Severus whispered.

"You'll see," Hermione answered.

* * *

"What were those words you two said at the end of the ceremony? They were beautiful," Draco asked as he danced with Hermione.

"They are Druid binding vows. This way, no matter what happens, Severus and I will always be connected. Our souls will always be together," Hermione answered.

"Oh. I know I'm not a Druid, but could I borrow those when I marry Pansy?" Draco questioned.

"I might lend them to you," Hermione smirked as the two began laughing.

Just then, Hermione caught sight of her Uncle and Chloe. Hermione's eyes locked with Severus' and they two watched Dageus and Chloe. Slowly Chloe placed her hand over Dageus' heart and began saying the Druid binding vows. Hermione wiped a tear when her Uncle repeated the words back.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione and Severus stood on the balcony of their hotel suit gazing at the glittering lights of Paris below. Hermione snuggled into Severus' embrace as his arms came to rest around her waist.

"Today has been so perfect. You and I are now together forever, and now so are Uncle Dageus and Chloe," she sighed.

"Yes, everything is how it should be. Peaceful. I love you Hermione Snape," he said as he turned her to face him.

"And I love you Severus Snape. Forever and ever," she whispered.

Pulling her closer, he bent down and kissed her. Every ounce of love, respect, admiration, and trust he felt for the woman in his arms was poured into the kiss. Hermione in turn returned the kiss with the same feelings. Finally, life was good. For everyone

**The End**


End file.
